Systems are known in which a server is connected to a communication network such as the Internet and an access from a plurality of terminals such as a home game machine and a personal computer to the server is allowed, to enable communication among users in distant locations. For example, a message string output system is known in which, when a user inputs a message string, the message string is output on another terminal so that players can enjoy chatting.
[Patent Document 1] JP3424822B